


Toddlers are evil

by Farah_Rose



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec and Magnus are university students, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, even though it isn't specified, just a whole lot of fluff, not really a plot, pure fluff;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farah_Rose/pseuds/Farah_Rose
Summary: “Toddlers are evil.”Alec lifted his head that was buried into his textbook to see his boyfriend’s grumpy face storm into their apartment. He had to admit, out of all possible scenarios to witness, this was very low on his list.





	Toddlers are evil

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what, where and how. I had the first three words and then within the next two hours all the other words just followed.  
> I hope you enjoy it and it made sense!  
> :)

“Toddlers are evil.”

Alec lifted his head that was buried into his textbook to see his boyfriend’s grumpy face storm into their apartment. He had to admit, out of all possible scenarios to hear, this was very low on his list.

“And why are toddlers evil?” he tried to keep the laugh out of his voice but Magnus was extremely perceptive. He jutted his lower lips, exaggerating his pout as he approached Alec.

“You are not allowed to make fun of me.” He whined, pushing Alec’s book aside, dropping it on the dining table where he was studying, before settling comfortably on his lap, his legs swinging sideways across Alec’s.

“Oh. I’m not?” His hands automatically going to Magnus’ waist to prevent him from slipping to the floor.

“No.” Magnus insisted. “You are supposed to agree with me and tell me how amazing I am and how much you love me.” He blinked his eyes deliberately, his hands moving to card through Alec’s hair.

“You are amazing.” He leaned closer to kiss Magnus’ cheek. “And I love you so much.” He kissed the other cheek, lips grazing on skin. Magnus shivered involuntarily at Alec’s warm breath on his face before the soft lips pressed against his as his eyes fluttered shut. It was chaste, calming and exactly what he needed after the tiring day he had.

“Better.” He hummed at the affection. “I love you too.” He rubbed his nose lovingly across Alec’s neck, snuggling closer. He felt the arms around him tightened slightly and a light peck on his hair. He pressed his ear close to Alec’s chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart, he sighed.

“How was your studying?” Magnus asked.

“Boring. I was in here most of the time. I think I almost have the theory down.” Alec’s voice rumbled in his chest, tickling Magnus straight to his brain.

“That’s great, babe. You’re going to kill it. I just know it.” He turned his head to kiss Alec’s exposed collarbone.

“Thanks for the confidence.” He joked. “How was your day?”

“It was disastrous, positively horrendous.” He replied.

“That bad, huh.” Alec laughed, he was accustomed to his boyfriend’s dramatic flair.

“Oh Alexander! You have no idea.” He shifted, sitting up to look at Alec. “It was supposed to be ultra-best-friend-night-because-we-are-too-busy-to-spend-time-together-because-being-adults-suck-date.”

“You guys really need to get a shorter name.” Alec interjected, earning a slap on his chest.

“Anyway! When I went to Cat’s, she had to babysit her little cousin, Madzie. Then Cat got called to an emergency shift at the hospital because they were short staffed on nurses for the holidays and her supervisor begged and pleaded with her, which then made her beg and pleaded with me to watch her niece for her for a couple hours.” He explained, his hands all over the place as he retold the story.

“And we know you can’t resist Cat’s pleading eyes.” Alec chuckled.

“No.” he sighed, playing with the three buttons of Alec’s t-shirt. “So, I have been with Madzie for the past three hours. Alone! It started off fine. She was happy colouring and watching cartoons. But then she got cranky all of a sudden and threw her stuff all over the floor and started crying. After a lifetime, she finally told me she was hungry so we made sandwiches. She cried again because the ketchup didn’t make a smile face on her ham so I had to make another one. She changed into five different pjs before she decided she liked the first one best!! By the time Cat came back, she was sleeping and I lost 89 pounds.” He dropped his head back on Alec’s shoulder.

“That’s a lot of pounds.” Alec rubbed his back soothingly as he listened.

“Then Cat asked how she was. Before I could tell her, Madzie came out her room rubbing her eye calling out for me. She had a bad dream and she needed me to fight the monsters for her.” He said softly into Alec’s shirt.

“You melted, didn’t you.” Alec could see the hidden emotions in Magnus’ eyes.

“I liquified!!” Magnus confirmed. “I told to Cat go ahead and take a shower while we haunted monsters. She fell asleep hugging my arm.” His eyes opened as large as they could. “She. Fell. Asleep. Hugging. My. Arm. Alexander!” He enunciated each word. “Do you know how cute that is?”

“Yea, I do.” Magnus looked at him, brows creased in confusion. “You fall asleep hugging me every night.” He kissed Magnus’ forehead to smooth out the wrinkles. “My cute baby.” He told Magnus, bopping his nose, laughing when Magnus scrunched his face.

“You are so cheesy.” He smiled.

“Yet you love me any way.” Alec said with utmost confidence.

“I love you any way.” Magnus shoulder’s shook with laughter before tapering out to a comfortable silence.

“What’s on your mind baby?” Alec’s gaze focused on Magnus’ face as his boyfriend looked lost in thought.

“It made me think.” He stopped and took a deep breath. “I never thought about having kids before. But now I keep thinking about us having kids someday.” He gently cupped Alec’s face, his thumb caressing Alec’s smiling lower lip unconsciously.

“I would love that.” Magnus heart soared to hear Alec agree with him. It felt like a weight was lifted of his shoulders. “Although, you need to marry me before we have kids.”

“Is that a proposal?” he raised an eyebrow at his smiling makeshift chair.

“No, not yet.” Alec held his gaze firm. He needed Magnus to understand through his eyes, that he was Alec’s forever and always.

“Thank goodness.” Magnus winked, message received. “I want the whole nine yards. Romantic dinner, hand holding by the beach, you on one knee, champagne celebration ending with engagement sex.”

“I’ll try to not disappoint then.” Alec said, his hands slipping under Magnus’ shirt to caress his hips.

“You never do.” Magnus’ retorted, leaning in to peck Alec’s lips. “Although...” he trailed off, hopping off Alec’s lap to the disappointment of the latter. It was quickly quenched when Magnus stretched out a hand to him, pulling him off the chair to stand. Their chest pressed together since personal space did not exist for them.

“Although.” Alec prompted, his hands natural gravitating to Magnus hips again before he was rudely interrupted.

“Although.” Magnus eyes twinkled with mischief, running his hands up Alec’s arms, the fabric of his t-shirt bunching as his fingers ran upwards, until it settled on his shoulders, kneading. “We can always start practicing the baby making now.” Alec stifled a groan at his combined words and actions until the meaning processed.

“I don’t think that’s how it works, Magnus.” His voice was dropping lower than usual, Magnus hands continue their massage.

“We’re still going to practice any way.” He pushed out of Alec’s embrace, gripped his hand firm and led them to their bedroom. Alec had no choice to follow with a dazed expression the door locking behind them. It was going to be a long and through night.

**Author's Note:**

> I might do a follow up smut chapter because as some of you guys know that I have terrible insecurities with writing smut. But I do think I want to challenge myself. No promises though!!


End file.
